The Winchester Girl
by PersassyAngel1983
Summary: Alex Singer grew up learning how to hunt monsters. What would happen if she wasn't really a Singer, but a Winchester? Her "normal" teenage life is going to become a lot more interesting. I do not own Supernatural or any of it's many fine characters.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the original characters from Supernatural. :(**

* * *

The house was in flames. John starred at the wreckage of his burning home, trying to figure out what to do with his three small children, two boys and a girl. He thought and then the thought came to him, he would give one of them to Bobby Singer to raise until they were old enough to know what happened to their mother. He called Bobby and said that he would be drooping of one of the twins for him to take care of. That was that, he got the children into the care and started the long drive Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He got to Bobby's,

"Take the girl," He said handing Bobby the baby who was sleeping in a bundled up blanket. "can you please just raise her and take care of her until she is 14? Then we can reunite her with Sam."

"Fine, I'll take care of her, teach her how to hunt. Then she will be reunited with her brothers. By the way, what's her name?"

"Mary liked the name Alexandria so that's her name. Alexandria Grace Winchester."


	2. Chapter 1: 14 Years Later

"Alex let's go, you'll be late for school." Bobby yelled as I ran down the stairs, out the door, and got into his pickup truck. He climbed into the driver's seat and drove to Sioux Falls High School for my last day of my freshmen year. I have lived in Sioux Falls since I could remember. According to Bobby though I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. We got to my school,

"After school, I'm picking you up, I have a surprise for you." Bobby said as I climbed out of the truck.

"Okay, see you after school then, love you." I said back. I jogged into the school, got to my locker, and walked to home room. I saw Tiffany in the back of the room as usual.

A word about Tiffany before you meet her. Tiffany and I have been best friends since 6th grade. She is a massive dork in the best way and is about 5'2. She has dirty blond hair and greenish blue eyes.

I sat down nest to her at the table just before the bell rang.

"Hey girly," I said getting out my book.

"Your over shirt and t-shirt don't match." she pointed out smiling.

"I know that Tiff, but it's comfortable. Oh, and if you comment on my jacket I will kick your ass." I said back to her.

The rest of the day was pretty fun. In gym class we had a dodge ball tournament, I ran around hitting people in the back of the head. Besides that the day was a complete blur. I went to all of my classes, signed a few yearbooks, and all of the other stuff people do on the last day of school. Then the final bell rang just like that, the day was over.

"Love ya!" Tiffany said as she hopped onto her bus to go home and probably look at fashion magazines or some crap like that. I walked to the front of the school, waited for a few minutes and then Bobby's truck pulled up and I got in.

"So, how was your last day of school?" he asked me looking over from the driver's seat.

"Great, in gym I hit people in the head with dodge-balls." I said with a smile.

"Good, because we're going to do something even better." he said pulling into a Wendy's and turning off the car. "Alex, I'm not your real father and you're not an only child either."

"Wait, what do you mean you're not my real father? And what the hell do you mean I'm not an only child? Bobby it's always just been you and me." I said with a shock.

"I will explain when we get inside."

We walked into the Wendy's and I saw a man and two teenage boys starring at me. That's when I knew my life was about to get a little more interesting.


	3. Chapter 2

We sat down after getting our food. The youngest boy gave me a side glance. I looked back at him. he looked about my age, with hazel eyes and hair the color of mahogany. He was cute if I had seen him in school I would have pegged him as one of the only geeky guys I would be willing to go out with. The older boy I guessed was the younger boy's brother. He was taller and maybe 17 or 18. He has dirty blond hair and truly beautiful green eyes. The man smiled at me like he knew me, I had never seen him in my life.

"Alexandria Grace, you have grown into a beautiful young lady." He said to me. Nobody except Bobby knew my full name. Who was this this man and these boys, and what did they want?

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Alex, this is John Winchester, your father." Bobby said pulled up a chair. "Which makes Sam and Dean here, your brothers."

"Bobby, none of the 3 of us look anything like each other what so ever." I said looking at the 2 boys sitting across from me.

My hair is long and chocolate brown, it's usually pulled back into a ponytail and I have hazel eyes. My so called brothers looked at me and I looked at them intently. The only thing we had in common were our light eyes and our parents.

"Alex, you and Sammy look alike. After all, he is your twin brother." Dean said.

"Okay, how do you know that?" Sam said, looking at me truing to see the similarities between us.

"Well, Dean is correct you and Sam are twins and Dean is your big brother by 4 years." John said or should I say Dad.

So now this man who I had known for maybe 7 minutes is saying he's my father and that I have 2 brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. My legal last name is Winchester, but I was raised as Alexandria Grace Singer not Alexandria Grace Winchester. For all I knew these people were completely insane and were going to take me away because of my abilities. I'll tell you more about that later.

" How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I said asking everyone at the table.

"I know how they can tell the truth," Sam said looking as me "Alex, when's your birth day?"

"May 2, 1983." I said "When's your's?"

"Same as you, May 2,1983 in Lawrence, Kansas."

"Sam, I was born in Lawrence."

"That's the proof that you're twins. So stop questioning it." Dean interjected.

I looked at him. If Dean hadn't been my brother, I would have had a massive crush on him. He looked like one of those jocks you see in every high school in history.

"Sammy, aren't you happy that we have a sister? She is really pretty." Dean said making me blush.

"It's Sam, Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. I have only known Alex for what, 10 minutes?"

"Dean I am not pretty. I'm a 5'5 girl who had only one friend for my whole freshmen year of high school, and I'm freak, I have powers that any hunter would kill for." I covered my mouth at that last part.


	4. Chapter 3

"What was that last part?" Dean said starring at me like he wanted to run me through.

I sighed " Crap, I shouldn't have said that lastpart. Okay I guess I should explain." All 4 of the other people at the table looked at me waiting for and explanation. "On a hunt I was on with Bobby a few weeks ago, we were dealing with a demon. I learned that I can exercise a demon by putting out my hand and thinking about it."

"You mean like telequneticly?" Sam asked quizzically.

"I guess you could say that." I answered, "Why?"

It would be really cool to have super powers." Sam said back "It's kind of cool to know that my twin sister technically has super powers."

"It's not always a gift Sam. Sometimes, I think of it more as a curse."

"Alex, why didn't you tell me you could do this?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't want you to think that I was too dangerous." I replied

Bobby starred at me, he got up from his chair. That told me it was time for all of us to leave. We walked outside, Bobby headed for his truck and I followed.

"Alex, you can't come with me. You are John's daughter, not mine. This is goodbye for now." He told me with sadness in his eyes.

"What? No, Bobby, I've known you for my whole life and I've only known John for 20 minutes tops."

He looked at me with sympathy, "Okay, I'll take you back to the house so you can pack, John and the boys will follow us. When you are finished they will take you with them."

I hugged him. Then I climbed into the truck. He went over and told John the plan and he nodded. Bobby came back and got into the truck and we drove home, with John behind us.

When the car stopped I climbed out and sprinted to my room, closed the door, and broke down on my bed sobbing. I just couldn't take it, Bobby the man who raised me, taught me how to hunt, & took me shooting, was now handing me off to my real father and 2 brothers and I just couldn't take it. Then I started to smell sulfur and I looked up, there was a men standing on the other side of my bed, then I screamed.

"Alex!" I heard Dean storming down the hall, he burst through the door. Sam rushed in behind him. I turned towards the man, his eyes flashed black.

"I got this." Dean said pulling out a knife and pushing me behind him like a human shield.

"Dean, I think I've got better chances then you." I said stepping in front of the boys.

I trust out my hand and smoke started to flow out of the man's gullet. It wasn't coming out fast enough, I concentrated Dean looked over at me and gasped then, the man collapsed all of the smoke soaking through the glass of my window and dissipated.

I collapsed, Dean caught me, "Woah, what the hell was that? Why did your eyes go black?" Dean asked in shock.

"One question at a time, one, That was my super power Dean. Two, I learned that I have demon blood in me and it gives me power. The black eyes is because, when I use my powers intently they do that. Chill out Dean, I'm not a demon."

He splashed me with holy water just in case. I wiped if off of my face and brought out an anti-possesion charm on a chain around my neck.

"Just in case, give me the holy water." I said

Dean fave it to me and I splashed both of them.

"You know the drill, get out a knife and I'll get some borax and salt."

We did and the 3 of us did the whole hunter's drill. We were all clean of all of the creatures that we hunt. I did the knife last and I was still bleeding. I brought down my sleeve.

"What now?" asked Dean

"I need to pack." I replied

Sam helped me pack while Dean went to go speak with Bobby and dad. I got my small duffle and hunting bag out from under my bed, Sam looked inside.

"What modle is this?" Sam asked holding up a gun from one of my bags.

I looked back at him from my dresser as I got the las of my clothes. In all I owned 2 pairs of jeans, 3 t-shirts, 2 tank tops, 2 flannel shirts, 1 leather jacket, 2 pairs of shoes and an army jacket. I could fit it all and some under garments into the bag with no trouble at all.

"Oh that old thing, that's my .45, I got it for my 12th birthday."

"Bobby gave you a .45?"

"Yeah, check under my pillow and get out my bowie knife."

Sam did and he pulled out a 11in knife that was pure iron. He put the knife into my hunting bag and dumped out everything else. I had and EMF detector, salt, a wooden steak, holy water, a first aid kit, my .45, a 12 gauge shotgun, 2 pocket knives, a lighter, and some normal water. He got out he 12 gauge.

"Careful, it's fully loaded." I said putting a lore book and my laptop no the bed. "There should be another pistol under the mattress, could you grab it?"

Sam put all of the stuff and the other pistol back into the hunting bag. I picked up my bags and they weighed nothing.

"Oh, how are they not heavy?" I said as we walked down the hall. "I found a spell that makes the bags bigger on the inside and makes them weigh nothing at all here feel."

I handed Sam one of the bags and he was shocked when he felt the weight of the bag.

"It's kind of like the TARDIS from Doctor Who." I said looking at Sam

"What?" Sam asked with confusion.

"Never mind, let's just go and sit with dad, Dean, and Bobby."


	5. Chapter 4

I hugged Bobby as we left the house. I didn't know it then, but this would be the last time I would see in a very long time.

"Thank you Bobby, I love you." I said a tear trickling down my face.

"I love you too kiddo." He said hugging me back.

Then, I put my bags into the trunk of the Impala, placed my backpack in the backseat, hugged Bobby one more time, and then climbed into the backseat with Sam.

As we left Bobby waved goodbye and then we were out of site of the house I had called home for the past 14 years. I just cried a little and then leaned back against Sam. He tensed a little and then relaxed wrapping me in a hug. Sam just let me cry for a bit longer. Finally I finished and just sat there in the comfortable embrace of my twin brother.

"You okay?" Sam asked, after a while I nodded. He let me out of his embrace. We pulled into a motel parking lot and dad got out.

"Stay here," he said "I'll go get us a room." Dad left and went inside, a few minutes later he came out of the motel office and we got out of the car.

"We're in room #46, get your stuff and go to the room. I'm going to go get us some dinner." He handed me the room key and got back into the car.

After around 10 minutes dad came back with a McDonald's bag in each hand, He handed us each a burger and a small fry. We dug into our food.

"Thanks John," I said finishing off my burger.

"You do realize that I'm your father and you're my daughter, you can call me dad." He replied.

"Right, sorry, thanks dad."

Dean looked at me and smiled, "I don't know much about you, except that you have super powers, your twin brother is Sam, and that you were raised by Bobby for 14 years."

"Well I am quite unextraordinary." I said looking at Dean.

"I reject that most strongly." Sam said looking me up and down. "Alex, you can gank demons just by thrusting out your hand and concentrating."

"Fine, I'll tell you about myself. I went to school and lived in Sioux Falls and didn't have any friends until 6th grade. Her name is Tiffany and because this is my new life, I will probably never see her again. I love reading, listening to music, and hunting." I replied looking at the boys and dad.

"How can you like this job? There is always a risk of getting killed." Dean said looking at me quizzically.

"I love the adrenaline rush, the feeling that I'm saving lives by doing this job. When I first started hunting 2 years ago, Bobby would call me his little adrenaline junky. It just feels right." I finished looking around the room at the astonished faces of Sam, Dean, and Dad. "Oh, I was also a straight A student, on the varsity girls swim team, varsity track team, and varsity hand to hand combat."

"So you were a wrestler, what did you do in track?" Sam asked looking truly curious.

"I did shot put, discuss, and sprints."

"So you're strong, smart, and you can fight." Dad said looking at Dean with a fascinated look on his face.

"Yeah, you could say that, I took on senior boys and girls, won most of my matches even though they though I had a 4/5 chance of getting my ass kicked. My best in shot put was 32ft and discuss was 90ft."

"Wow, it sounds like you're pretty good." Dean said putting his elbow on the table we were sitting at in the motel room.

I realized that he wanted to arm wrestle and I obliged. Sam set us off, 15 seconds later I had Dean's arm pinned to the table. He smiled looking impressed.

"Wow, that's the first time I have ever seen Dean loose an arm wrestle," Sam said in awe. "and he lost to a girl."

I nodded and shrugged, then I grabbed an extra pillow and blanket, put it on the floor of the small closet that to me was just an alcove, and lay down

"You can have one of the beds, it's fine with me." Dad said glancing at my little nest that I had made in the closet.

"I'm fine, it's actually quite comfortable." I said from my makeshift bed.

I thought that I was too whirred from the events of today that I wouldn't be able to sleep. With in minutes though, I closed my eyes and passed out in my alcove. /div


	6. Sorry

Sorry guys, I've been really busy with school and haven't had time to write. I will try to publish soon, but I can't make any promises.

Thanks for your suport,

DestielFangirl1983.


	7. Chapter 5

Sorry this is so late guys, thanks for understanding, I have been really busy with all of this school crap. Enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up, for a moment I didn't remember where I was. I looked around and then I remembered, I was in the closet of a motel room with my dad and two brothers. A few minutes later dad woke up and came over to me.

"Don't be alarmed, okay, I'm going out to get some breakfast for us."

"Okay, see you when you get back." I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Sam or Dean.

Dad left and I just sat there, waiting for something to happen, anything to happen really. It was 7:30am and I was officially into my new life. The boys woke up approximately 10-15 minutes later, Sam sat up rubbing the sleep out of his hazel eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Sam asked

"Fine I guess, what about you?"

"Okay, thanks." Sam replied looking down at me, "Here's an idea, how about we all alternate where we sleep. That way we all get to sleep in a bed. I'm sorry, but it doesn't look very comfortable sleeping on the floor."

Dean nodded from his place on the floor, "Okay, so you move to the floor, I move to the bed, and Alex stays on the floor tonight? That sounds like a plan to me."

"That sounds fair." I said looking at the boys.

"Good, then it's a deal, we alternate every night." Sam said grabbing some fresh clothes. He went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Dean looked over at me, "How are you liking this family so far?"

"I like you guys a lot. It's just a little weird having two brothers, who two days ago I didn't even know existed. I think it will be interesting when we all work on our first case together."

"Yeah, I guess it will be. Alex, can I ask you a few questions just between us?"

I nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"Question one, when did you start training to be a hunter and when did you learn how to fight with a knife?"

I smiled a bit, " That was two questions. Ummmm, I started training when I was seven I think, and I learned to fight with a knife when I was nine."

"Wow, okay, question three then, don't take this the wrong way, but what's your sexual orientation?"

"Wow, that's actually the first time I've ever been asked that. Well, don't tell Dad or Sam, but I swing both ways."

"Oh, okay."

"Please don't tell anyone, I'll do it when I'm ready."

"Okay, I can keep our little secret."

"Thank you Dean." I hugged my older brother and when I pushed back, he was beaming. That's when Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Alex, you want to go next?" Sam asked, "Oh and can I barrow your hair brush?"

I smiled, "Yeah sure. I can go next."

I got up and went over to my duffle bag. I fished out under garments, my old army jacket, a t-shirt, jeans, and my combat boots. I also pulled out my brush and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks." He said taking the brush.

"Don't mention it." I said walking to the bathroom, closing the door.

When I came out Dean had changed and Dad was back.

"Good morning princess, how are you?" Dad asked smiling

"I'm good, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I finished putting in the last of my piercings.

"Do those hurt when you put them in?" Dean asked looking at the stud I was through my cartilage.

"The first ones did for the first few weeks, but now it only tingles from time to time." I said looking at Dean as I put the stud into it's place. Then I popped on my glasses: a pair of blue Ray Bans.

"You wear glasses? I had no idea." Sam said looking at me astonished.

I glanced over at Sam, "Yeah, when I'm hunting or at school I wear contacts. When I'm just chilling I wear these so I can actually see what I'm doing."

I sat down on one of the beds picking up a paper plate and some food. We ate breakfast in silence, Dad had brought us back waffles, some sausage patties, and a jar of peanut butter. I covered my waffles in peanut butter and had a sausage patty. The boys ate a lot more then I did. Then I went into the bathroom and put on a bit of makeup. When I came out the boys and Dad had finished eating and had cleaned up.

"So do we have a case? I want to go on a hunt to see what we can do as a family." I said looking from the boys to our dad, "Well, do we or do we not?"

"We might have something," Dad said holding up a newspaper. "A couple of people in Moab, Utah died, when their bodies were found their hearts were missing."

"We could be dealing with a werwolf, I can't think of anything else." Dean said

I nodded, "I can see that, yeah sure."

"Well, Moab is about 450 miles from here. About eight hours from here by car." Dad said looking at the three of us. "Are all up for that? If we leave in an hour we could be there by tonight."

We all nodded, Sam, Dean, and I all wanted to get out of this motel room and Dad could see it in our eyes. He nodded and started packing up his stuff. We all got up and did the same. I put all of my stuff into my bag, and as I expected it was light as a feather. With in forty-five minutes we were all packed up and Dad had checked out of the motel. He go into the car and drove off with the three of us Winchester children in the car with him.


	8. Chapter 6: Eight Years Later

Dean and I stood outside of an apartment building in California, looking at the front doors. It was still warm outside even though it was October. It had been two years since Sam left for Stanford and we needed his help.

I looked at Dean, "Are you sure we should be here? I know that Dad is missing and all, but we can do this on our own Dean. We don't need Sam, besides I'm guessing that he's pretty happy here since he hasn't contacted us or anything like that in so many god damn years Dean."

Dean looked over at me his brow furrowed, "Lexy, we do need Sam and you know it. Why didn't you do any of this stuff, you're even smarter than Sam and yet, you still choose to stay with me and Dad while your twin brother goes to on of the top schools in the country."

"For one it's Alex, Lexy is a scrawny fifteen year old. Two, the reason I didn't do this is because I wanted to help you and Dad, I couldn't have you two be on your own, you would have gotten yourselves killed. Besides I did all of the same things that Sam is doing faster online. I have a bachelors degree in physiology Dean. I can read people and understand them better than any of the rest of our family. I also minored in combat, I know every from of combat that was ever created."

Dean smirked and then nodded, "True, let's just get this over with. We are going to get Sam weather you like it or not, now let's go Alex."

We walked to the front steps of the building, Dean knelt and quietly picked the lock. The door opened and we slipped inside. Dean creeped up the stairs with me in his path. He came upon the door to Sam's apartment and Dean picked the lock, the lock clicked and I turned the handle, soundlessly opening the door. We walked inside and I saw a picture of Sam and a girl, who I assumed was Sam's girlfriend.

"Dean why are we doing this? Sam looks so happy, why do we have to swoop in and change all of that?" I asked picking up the picture and showing it to Dean.

"Dad's missing and all of us need to find him together. Sam is the last part of our family Lexy and we still need him." Dean said looking at the picture in my hand.

"Fine, let's just go get Sam and then get out of here." I said setting down the picture.

Then I saw a figure in the shadows of the hallway and I ducked into the pantry. The door stayed a bit open so I could see, the guy came closer and then attacked Dean, the fought for a few seconds then Dean pinned him.

"Woah, easy tiger." Dean said with a chuckle

"Dean, you scared the crap out of me." The figure said, then I realized that it was Sam.

"That's because you're out of practice." Sam flipped him "Okay I guess not, get off me."

Sam helped Dean up and the looked around, "Dean... where's Alex?"

I came out of the pantry, "Hey Sammy."

He looked over at me then came closer, he wrapped his arms around me, "Hey, I've missed you."

The lights turned on and a girl was standing in the doorway, "Sam what's going on?"

"Dean, Alex, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said looking at the girl.

"Wait, your brother Dean and sister Alex?"

"I love the Smurfs." Dean said walking towards Jessica.

"I'll go put something on."

"No, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously. You are way out of my brother's league." "Guys, why are you here?"

"I need to barrow your boyfriend for some family business, but it was nice meeting you."

"No, whatever you need to say, you can say it to the both of us." Sam said stepping close to Jessica.

I sighed, "Dean, it's okay, you can tell them."

Dean nodded at me, "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"Don't worry, he'll stumble back in at some point." Sam replied

"Okay, let me say that again, Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." I said looking into Sam's eyes.

"Jess, please excuse us for a second."


	9. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, the CW owns all of the characters from Supernatural and I only own Alex.**

* * *

"Dean what the hell are you two doing here? Remember the vamps in Detroit or the werewolf in Denver, Dad was missing then too, but he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said following us downstairs.

I nod, "Yeah, but he's never been gone for this long, he was working a case in Jericho, we haven't heard from him in weeks."

Sam stopped at the door, "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"Come on we need to go find him." I said going to open the door.

"I'm not coming with you."

"Why not?" Dean asked sounding bothered

"I swore I was done hunting for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." I said

"Yeah, when I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

We stop at the door to go outside

Dean looked back at Sam, "What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old, he was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark."

I turned around, "What, of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

I look outside

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it." Dean said

"You think mom would wanted this for us?"

I roll my eyes and open the door, "I didn't even know her Sam, I can't really say."

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Guys, we were raised like warriors."

Dean looked over at Sam, "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

Sam shook his head, "No. Not normal. Safe."

I scowl, "And that's why you ran away?"

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean said heading towards the Impala.

Sam stood there being quiet

"I can't do this alone." Dean said

"I am literally right here." I said feeling insulted.

Sam starred at Dean and I, "Yes you can, and you have Alex."

"Thank you." I said to Sam.

"Yeah, well I don't want to." Dean said open

"Dean, what the hell, I am right here man."

He nodded, "I know, but all of us need to do this, not just you and me."

Sam sighed, "What was he hunting?"

Dean smiled opening the trunk of the Impala and then opened up the arsenal he props up the spare tire compartment with a shotgun. Then he digs through all of the weapons and clutter.

"Alright lets see, where did I put that thing?"

"So, when Dad left why didn't you two go with him?"

I smile as Dean digs through the trunk, "We were working our own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, "I'm twenty six dude. I can take care of Alex and myself without Dad's help."

I point to some papers in the trunk, "Dean, found them."

Dean grabbed the papers, "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean said then he handed the papers to Sam, I looked over he shoulder trying to see which papers Dean had handed him.

I nod, "Yeah, they found his car, he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam glances up from the papers, "Maybe he was kidnapped."

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, well here's another one in April." He said as he tossed Sam a newspaper for each dated that he mentioned, "Another one in December of 'oh-four, 'oh-three, nighty-eight, nighty-two, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all of the same five-mile stretch or road."

I step closer to the car and pull a bag out of the arsenal, "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. Haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough." I pull out a tape recorder from the bag, "Then Dean got this voicemail yesterday." I press play and Dad's voice comes on.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." I press stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?"

Dean smiled, "Not bad Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean said as I handed him the tape recorder. He pressed play. A new voice comes on, a woman's voice, "I can never go home..."

Dean pressed stop, "Never go home." Sam said looking at the both of us.

Dean dropped the recorder back into the bag, put the shotgun back in it's place, closed the trunk and leaned against it. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

I nod in agreement with Dean, "That is true Sam, come on please."

Sam looked away and sighs and then looks back at Dean and I standing behind him, "Alright I'll go, I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned to go back up the stairs.

Dean looks at him, "What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this... I have an interview."

I look confused, "What a job interview, skip it."

Sam shakes his head, "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school." I say looking impressed. Dean just stood there and smirked.

"So do we have a deal or not?"

I nod, "Yeah, sure we have a deal."


	10. Updates

Hello to all of my awesome readers! I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't published anythong resently for The Winchester Girl. I'm working on school right now and it is freaking crazy how much homework I have. I **will** be posting some new stuff soon, I promise, I just have a few priorities that are higher right now.

I love you all very much,

PersassyAngel1983 :)


	11. Updates 2

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing all that much recentl. School just started for me and I've just been focusing on getting used to being in high school. Thank you for all of your love and support.

Love,

PersassyAngel1983. :) 3


	12. Chapter 8

Sam came out of the apartment and climbed into the front seat of the Impala with Dean, I sat in the back seat.

"So where to," I asked, "I really need a nap, wake me up when it's my turn to sit up front." I spread out on the back seat and fell asleep.

"Dean, is Alex doing okay? She's not really acting like herself and she looks like she hasn't slept in a month." Sam said glancing back at me.

Dean shook his head, "No not really, she has been using her abilities a lot, when she does it hurts her a lot and drains her energy, Alex sleeps up to 16 hours a day some times, she's recovering from the voodoo case and it's not going so well, her powers are killing her. They are increasing and she can teleport and move things with her mind, but it hurts her and yet she insists on using her powers to help on cases."

Sam frowned, "That's not good. She needs to not hurt herself like that, she could kill herself if she goes to far."

Dean nodded, "Yeah I know, I keep telling her that, but she always says that she can do it, that she'll be fine but, I know that's not true. I worried about her, I know that she's not okay. Dad hasn't noticed but, I know that she's hurting and she is trying to hide the pain as best she can."

Sam looked back at me, "Alex looks terrible, the dark circles under her eyes, the way that she winces if she moves too fast and the cuts and scrapes all over her face. Why haven't you been taking care of her better Dean?"

"She refuses to let me help her, she is stubborn and doesn't want anyone to see her weaknesses. She is just always like that and it makes me want to smack her. I just want to protect my little sister and she is making that really hard for me to do that, Alex could die and she doesn't even care!"

I woke up when I heard Dean say my name and rubbed my eyes, "How much longer until we get there?" I asked looking out the windshield.

Dean smiled, "Wow, you're finally awake I thought you were going to sleep through the whole trip."

I shook my head, "Nah I want to listen to your conversations about me. Yeah I could hear the whole thing, Dean I'm fine you don't need to baby me I can take care of myself."

Sam smirked, "Wow Alex nice one, well we are on the subject, why the hell are you still using your powers even though you know that you could die and you still want to use the thing that is slowly killing you?"

I smirked, "I'm able to help people Sam in ways I never knew that I could. I can do so much more than normal people and that feels great."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're killing yourself Alex, how can you see nothing is wrong with that?" He asked starting to raise his voice a bit. "How the hell do you think Dean and I feel knowing that you could die any day because of what you're doing!"

I closed my eyes, "Sam you don't understand, that's your problem you weren't there with Dean and me! You don't know what has happened in the past two years when you were living an apple pie life!" I yell.

Dean pulled over and turned off the car, "Will you two stop it! You've been in the car together for not even two hours so shut up or so help me I will call Bobby and Dad!" Dean said in all seriousness. That was the last time Sam and I spoke to each other on the way to Jericho.


End file.
